1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and pariticularly, to a such an apparatus in which an image recording material wound is cut for recording an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventionally known image recording apparatus which is designed so that using a light-sensitive material and an image-receiving material as recording materials, an image exposed on the light-sensitive material is transferred onto the image-receiving material by a thermally developing and transferring. The image recording apparatus of this type includes a sensitive material magazine case containing a sensitive material magazine case therein and an image-receiving material magazine case containing an image-receiving material magazine therein, both the cases being removably mounted in a body of the image recording apparatus. A length of a light-sensitive material wound into a rolled form is contained in the sensitive material magazine, and a length of an image-receiving material wound into a rolled form is also contained in the receiving material magazine. Nip rollers as first convey means are disposed within each of the magazine cases for clamping each material and pulling out and convey it from the corresponding magazine. A cutter is mounted at a location corresponding to a material delivery side of the nip rollers in the body of the image recording apparatus. The material delivered by the nip rollers is cut into pieces of a pre-determined length by a cutter and fed to an exposure section and a thermally developing and transferring section by convey rollers as second convey means for exposure and thermally developing and transferring treatments.
In such image recording apparatus, if a jamming should occurs in the course of conveying of the light-sensitive material from the magazine case, a door of the image recording apparatus is opened, and a transaction of the jamming is conducted. This causes an exposure of the leading end of the light-sensitive material. For this reason, an exposed portion of the light-sensitive material must be cut and removed.
However, there is a problem that if the length of the cut piece of the light-sensitive material is shorter than a predetermined length (i.e., possible take-out length), it is difficult to remove the light-sensitive material.
In addition, if the image recording apparatus should be stopped for a long period of time due to opening of a power source, a portion of the light-sensitive or image-receiving material pressed by the nip rollers may be deteriorated and cannot be used. Even in such a case, the deteriorated portion of the light-sensitive or image-receiving material must be cut and removed.
Such case is also accompanied by a problem that if the length of the cut piece of the light-sensitive or image-receiving material is shorter than the predetermined length (i.e., possible take-out length), it is likewise difficult to remove the light-sensitive material.